


Alone Together

by karadanverz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Post-Amaya leaving, lock-in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadanverz/pseuds/karadanverz
Summary: After an attempt to brighten the mood and bring the Legends together goes wrong, the team is locked in together in three separate rooms. Secrets are revealed, games are played, and friendships are strengthened as the team waits for help that might not arrive.





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've been working on this fic for a few days and I had no idea how long it would end up becomming, but here we are. I'm camping starting at 11am tofay, so sorry for being off the grid!
> 
> Follow me on twitter @Ellalancelot to hear me secream into the void..
> 
> Comments and kudos are awesome! You guys are seriously the reason I love writing :)
> 
> Enjoy!

It had only been two weeks since the Mallus battle, Amaya's departure from the Waverider, and the rise of Beebo, but the ship was already feeling way too empty and quiet.

After their much-needed vacation in Aruba, the reality of everything had finally caught up with the Legends. Nate was heartbroken and hiding away in the bedroom he used to share with Amaya, Ray had thrown himself into improving his already-perfect ATOM suit, Zari had been working on some project of hers, and Mick was never much of a social person, so he was just doing his normal everyday activities.

The only people who weren't hiding out somewhere on the ship were Wally and Constantine who soon found something to do and fell into the contagious feeling of dullness.

For a while, Sara enjoyed the quiet. She was able to finish any work that needed to be done, she could talk with Ava in peace, and she was able to hear herself think for the first time in what felt like years. 

However, the silence began to feel lonley, and after Sara came back from being called to Star City only to find out about her father's death, the blanket of quietness that had fallen over the ship became unbearable.

Sara was at her desk, searching for an anachronism for the Legends to fix, when a balloon came floating in, slowly gravitating towards the ground, before Wally came speeding in behind it.

"Don't let it touch the ground!" he yelled.

Sara leaned over and hit the balloon up with her hand, sending it back into the air.

"Boredom hitting you that hard, huh?" she asked.

"You have no idea." said Wally, hitting the balloon back to Sara.

They continued to bat it back and forth for a few minutes when Wally spoke up.

"You know, ever since I was little I've always had this weird intrusive thought telling me to fill one of these with mayonnaise."

"Why?" 

"Why not?"

Just then, Sara had an idea.

"This has been fun, but I need to go talk to Ava. Is there any chance you could get like... a hundred more of these balloons?"

"Sure thing, captain." he said, speeding off.

Once he was gone, Sara opened a portal and walked into Ava's office where she found the director laying on the ground.

"You okay down there?" 

Ava sat up "You know you can call me, right? You don't have to come all the way here every time you need to reach me." she said with a smile.

Golden beams of sunlight were shining through Ava's office window and since her hair was down, the light perfectly framed her face and highlighted the blondness of her hair.

It was almost angelic.

"It's more fun to show up unannounced because sometimes I get to walk in in you laying on the floor... for some reason?" She extended her hand and pulled Ava up so they were both standing.

"In my defense, I've been slammed with work for the past three weeks and I needed to lay down and scream into the void for a few minutes."

Sara laughed "That seems like an upgrade from what I've been doing. Everyone's been locked away working on something or moping around the waverider."

"Yikes. And here I was thinking I'd never live to see the day the Legends went quiet."

She smiled down at Sara who grabbed the lapels of her blazer and pulled Ava in for a passionate kiss.

Sara slid the blazer off completely and gently started walking Ava to her desk, when she broke away for air.

"You know, we haven't had sex for over a month" quipped the shorter woman.

It was true. First they broke up and then there was the whole clone debacle, and then  Mallus, and then Sara's dad, not to mention all the anachronisms the Time Bureau was left to deal with. Things never seemed to line up, but right here, right now, maybe they finally would.

“It's really only been a  _ month?” _ asked Ava.

Sara nodded and continued the kiss, pushing Ava against her desk and reaching over to clear off the notebooks and paperwork as she slipped her tongue into the taller woman's mouth.

Ava pulled out way and gripped her desk to steady herself.

“Fuck.” she whispered.

“That's kind of the point here.” Sara said with a wink, working to unbutton the first button of Ava's white work shirt.

“No, not fuck as in ‘fuck me’, fuck as in ‘I have a meeting in two minutes.’ I'm sorry.”

“It’s fine I get it.”

Ava gave her a grateful smile “Besides, we’ve both waited a month for this. We should, you know, make it special, not some rushed sloppy sex in my office.”

Sara was immensely disappointed, but she understood. “What time do you get off work?”

“Five, but if I put Gary in charge of evaluating the new recruits, I can get away with leaving at four-thirty.”

“Nice.” said Sara, re-buttoning Ava’s shirt and fixing her hair “Come to the Waverider. I have something planned that'll hopefully break the silence around there and relieve all of our stress.”

Ava nodded and Sara placed a kiss to her forehead before skipping off through a portal and back to the Waverider.

The director grabbed her blazer from where it had been discarded on the floor and strode off into the halls of the Bureau, aiming to hide the deep red blush on her face.

_____________________

“What are you working on there, love?” 

Zari closed her laptop and looked up to where John Constantine was standing in the doorway.

“Nothing.”

“I'm no computer expert, but by the looks of it you weren't doing _nothing_.”

“I'm just... looking for a loophole.”

“What kind of loophole?” he asked, walking up to where Zari was sitting with her laptop. 

“Don't you have an AI to piss off?” she asked the question with the same level of sarcasm as she usually would have, but there was something else behind it. Tiredness, maybe? Heartbreak?

“I asked you first.” said John, digging for information but also treading lightly, not wanting to push too hard.

Zari didn't reply right away, maybe she was trying to find the right words or maybe she was hoping for Constantine to leave, but she rolled her desk chair to the right and John peered over to get a glimpse of what she was working on.

“Zambesi… isn't that-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Sara's voice rang through the Waverider’s PA system.

“Alright Legends, get your asses on the bridge and prepare to get soaked with various substances!”

Zari quickly stood up from where she was sitting and closed all the open books on her desk.

“We should probably go see what the captain wants.”

__________________________________

When everyone had gathered at the bridge, Sara was nowhere to be found.

“I know I’m new here, but shouldn’t we be concerned? That message was hella vague.” said Wally.

“Eh, she’s hit us with vaguer shit.” Nate replied.

A few moments later, Sara came trudging onto the bridge holding a bin. She set it down next to a row of three identical containers before finally turning to face her team.

“You guys are becoming unbearable angsty and it’s been way too quiet around here, so we’re going to have some fun.”

Zari raised an eyebrow “Fun meaning…”

Sara reached into one of the bins she had brought out and pulled out a water balloon, throwing it in Zari’s direction and watching it burst upon contact. “Water balloon fight.”

The hacktivist shook the water droplets off of her arms and flashed an interested smile at Sara “Go on.”

“We’re having a water balloon fight. The goal is to soak each other until we run out of balloons and at the end of it all, whoever is either the driest or the last to surrender, wins.”

“Is there a catch?” asked Ray.

“Kind of.” Sara gestured to the bins full of water balloons “About half of these are just normal water balloons, but the rest are filled with other liquids such as milk, ketchup, booze, fake blood, paint, and of course, mayonnaise.”

Wally smiled “Nice.”

Just then, Ava walked onto the bridge after having entered through the cargo bay. She was wearing skin-tight jean shorts and a white, nearly see through, v-neck that exposed her black lace bra.

It’s safe to say that she was alarmed when she saw all of the Legends and four tubs of water balloons.

“Hey… everyone.” she said, looking at the group of people standing before her, and then to Sara. This was definitely not what she was picturing when Sara said they were going to ‘relieve stress’ and ‘break the silence’, and she suddenly felt overexposed in her outfit.

“I’m really glad you could make it,” said Sara “you’re just in time for our water balloon fight!”

Sara turned around to chuck a balloon at Ava, but the blonde expertly dodged it, causing mustard to explode out of it onto the Waverider floor.

Ava flashed a smug smile and Sara pouted before turning to the Legends.

“You all have fifteen seconds to grab some ammo and find a hiding place and then it’s every person for themselves!”

There was a second or two of hesitation and Sara was worried she had spent three hours stuffing condiments into water balloons for nothing, but then everyone was on their feet and loading up on "ammunition" before running off.

Sara found herself staking out in one of the hallways and it was a pretty good spot, as she managed to strike Ray and Wally twice, and someone she assumed was Zari, once.

She was trying to get a good look at who was hiding in the library when she felt a tug on her arm and next thing she knew, she was in Ava’s arms, kissing her with a fire and intensity that she had missed greatly.

Ava pulled away and Sara was stunned, but more so she was left longing from the loss of contact.

“Sorry,” apologized the director “that was abrupt, was that okay?”

Sara was only able to nod before pulling Ava back in for another kiss and pushing her against the wall.

“You know, I have a feeling you only came here in the V-neck so I could take it off.” said Sara, leaving a trail of kisses down Ava’s neck.

Before the taller woman could reply with a witty and equally sexual retort, the pair was hit with a water balloon.

“Get a room!” shouted Nate before disappearing back into the library.

Sara grabbed her stash of ammo and was grateful that this balloon was just water. She turned to Ava, raising an eyebrow “That can be arranged.”

________________________________

Ray was quietly tip-toeing through his lab when he heard a ‘whoosh’ behind him. He turned around to see Wally smiling smugly.

“Hello there.” said the speedster before nailing Ray in the chest with a balloon, an explosion of red liquid splattering everywhere.

“Fake blood.” observed Ray “Nice.”

Just then, Mick sauntered in, a beer in one hand and two balloons in the other. 

“Did you shoot haircut or something?”

“Nope,” Wally said in a matter-of-fact tone “fake blood balloon bomb.”

Mick nodded and halfheartedly tossed a balloon at Wally. It exploded, dousing his hair in what smelled strongly of whiskey.

In retaliation, Wally threw a balloon at Ray, who threw one at Mick, causing a three-way water fight shoot-out.

Now covered in mayonnaise, Ray looked over at Mick who seemed out of breath “Tired, Rory?”

He shook his head “Not a chance. I could do this all day.”

_____________________________

Nate was still crouched down in the library, dreading the revenge he was undoubtedly about to get from Sara.

Zari slid across the floor to the other entrance and sling-shotted a ketchup-filled balloon that hit Nate in the back of the head.

“Gah, dammit Zari!” he exclaimed, earning a satisfied smirk from her.

“It’s all in good fun, history-boy.” she said, grabbing her laptop from where she had left it earlier.

Nate stood up and flicked a finger full of ketchup from the back of his head onto Zari.

“Holy Beebo, why is it so cold?”

A puzzled look formed on Nate’s face “Ketchup is always cold, it’s supposed to be refrigerated.”

“Who refrigerates ketchup? It’s supposed to be stored at room-temperature so it doesn’t make your food cold.”

“If you leave it at room temperature, it’ll go bad.” said Nate.

“Who would eat that? The consistency of cold ketchup is awful! Besides, I doubt ketchup can go bad.” she seemed legitimately offended by the notion that some people enjoy cold ketchup.

“It’s supposed to be refrigerated! Here, let me google it.”

“It’s not about whether or not it _should_  be refrigerated, it’s about whether or not it’s worth it to ruin your food with cold ketchup!”

When Nate found a Wikipedia article stating the validity of ketchup refrigeration, he presented it to Zari with a smugness in his face that caused an uproar of pent-up jealousy to arise inside Zari, causing her to douse his hair with another ketchup-filled balloon.

“What the hell was that for?” he asked, wiping chunks of the sauce out of his eyes.

Zari shrugged, partially to be an asshole, and partially because she herself was unsure where the sudden surge of anger had come from.

___________________________   


After a few minutes of stumbling through the Waverider hallways, Sara and Ava found themselves in the engine room. They were finally alone.

Ava lifted Sara up and the shorter woman immediately wrapped her legs around her waist. She found a ledge to place Sara on and got to work taking her blonde hair out of it’s loose ponytail.

“What happened to waiting to make it special?” asked Sara, trying to come off as sexy but also trying to hide how out of breath and worked up she was becoming.

Ava wrapped her hand around Sara’s neck and kissed her intensely before answering.

“Anywhere I’m with you is special.” She followed up her sweet and meaningful sentence with a much hornier one “Also, you’ve been killing me for a month and if I have to wait any longer I’m going to lose my fucking mind.”

Sara agreed and slid herself off of the ledge she was on, turning herself so Ava was now the one against a control panel of some sort.

“Well we certainly don’t want _that_  to happen, do we, Director Sharpe.”

Ava shook her head and Sara had an idea. She reached down to the ground and pulled up a water balloon, squeezing it so that Ava’s formerly-white shirt was now covered in fake blood.

The taller woman gasped in fake-disdain and looked at Sara who was standing there with a smug look on her face “Oh shit Aves, your shirt is stained. I guess we’d better take it off.”

Ava didn’t have to be told twice and she peeled off the fake blood-stained garment, revealing her toned stomach. A toned stomach that Sara had been missing for the past month.

“Wait, should we turn off Gideon if we're going to be messing around in here with water?” asked the director.

“Good point.” said Sara, rushing over to protect the AI from the inevitable mess that was about to be made.

Sara strutted back, taking her time to get back to Ava with a look that said she knew /exactly/ what she was doing to her.

In an effort to wipe the smug smile of her face, Ava grabbed another balloon from the floor, and popped it over Sara’s head, covering the blonde and the tile floor below her in water.

“Wow, if I thought I was wet before.” she quipped, earning an eye-roll from Ava.

“If you’re going to keep making dad jokes I swear to Beebo, I’m leaving.” Ava said with a smile.

“We both know you’d never do that.” She grabbed another balloon from the pile below, but instead of hitting Ava with it, Sara slipped on the floor below her and ended up soaking one of the control panels with a vodka-filled balloon.

Ava’s eyes widened “Was that bad?”

“I don’t know. But nothing’s happened yet, so I’m just going to assume that-”

Before Sara could finish her sentence, the lights flickered before shutting off entirely, and the sound of all of the ship’s inside doors sliding shut echoed through the room.

Sara felt around in the darkness and gripped Ava’s arm once she found it.

She turned when a small flicker of fire emerged from where she thought the door was supposed to be.

John Constantine stepped closer to the two women, his lighter being the only source of light in the room.

“Either of you mind telling me what the fuck just happened?”

____________________________________

“The lights just went out.” said Ray.

“No shit, haircut.” Mick grumbled.

“I think I have a flashlight in here, but I need light to find the flashlight. Huh, ironic.” said Ray.

“I’ve got you covered.” Said Wally, glad to be of assistance. He rubbed his hands together, causing an orange orb of light to radiate from his hands.

He followed Ray around the room until the inventor found his flashlight. “Aha!” He exclaimed.

“Let there be light!”

Wally put his hand up for a high-five and Mick groaned, already starting to feel the headache he was destined to get from being in the same room as 'the optimist and the eager speedster'.

“Now we need to figure out what’s going on here.” Said Wally. “I can do a quick sweep around the ship and make sure everyone’s alright.”

He sped off, but instead of a standard ‘whoosh’, the only audible sound was a light thudding noise.

Wally stood up and walked back over to Ray “No dice, we’re locked in.”

____________________________

Nate was seconds away from hitting Zari with a mustard filled water balloon in retaliation to her shrug when the lights shut off.

“Did you do something to the lights?” he asked.

Zari shook her head and the room was silent for a moment before Zari realized that Nate couldn’t have seen her gesture.

“No.” she clarified.

“Gideon?” called Nate, but there was no response “Crap.”

Zari felt around the library for a light switch and accidentally touched Nate’s cold ketchup covered head.

She pulled her hand away in disgust “Eww.” she groaned.

  
“Ha!” exclaimed Nate “That’s what you get.”

Zari ignored him and felt around the walls until she finally found the manual light switch. She flipped it on and off a few times before coming to the conclusion that it was dead.

“Well, the power’s fucked.” She announced. “The only way to turn it on is through the engine room.”

“I think there’s a set of walkie-talkies in every room on the ship, including here. If we can find them, as long as nobody’s in the jumpship we should all be able to communicate!"

Zari felt around one of the tables and Nate got up, helping to search the shelves.

After a minute or so of blindly feeling around the room, Nate held up a small box and turned it on.

“Found it!”

____________________________

Ava and Sara stared blankly at Constantine for a moment, hundreds of thoughts racing through their heads.

Sara opened her mouth to say something, but before she could get the words out, there was an outburst of static sound from an area of the room.

The captain bent down and grabbed a walkie-talkie from the floor.

“Guys, what’s going on?” said Zari.

“Yeah, what happened?” Asked another voice who Sara assumed was Ray.

She looked over to Ava and though she couldn’t see her face, she knew they were sharing the same expression.

Ava grabbed the walkie-talkie “No idea, what’s important is that we know where everyone is.”

“I’m in the library with Nate.” said Zari, Nate’s faint “Hi!” could be heard in the background.

“I’m trapped in Haircut’s lab with him and Kid Barry.” said Mick.

“Nice to know Rory’s having a good time.” Sara mumbled.

Constantine grabbed the walkie talkie from the two women “I’m with Sara and Ava in the engine room.” he said. He was about to add some sort of quip when Zari’s elated voice vibrated through the device.

“Yes! That’s perfect.”

“What do you mean?” asked Sara.

“You guys can turn the lights on from in there.”

“How would we go about doing that, Miss Tomaz?” asked Ava, trying to maintain some level of professionalism while she was shirtless and covered in fake blood.

“I'm not sure, do you guys have any light in there?”

Constantine flipped open his lighter with a smirk “We do now.”

“Okay, cool.” said Zari on the other end of the line “There should be a blue metal box about a foot above the ground.”

Sara and Constantine got on the ground while Ava held the walkie-talkie. After a minute or two of looking, Sara tapped Ava's leg.

“Found it.” 

“They found it.” Ava repeated to Zari.

“Okay, uhh… let me think.” 

Raystarted talking and his voice echoed through the small speaker “You know, it's kind of ironic that we all ended up somewhere that we can't do anything helpful.”

Zari snapped her fingers “Okay, I got it! You need to take the door off the box- carefully!- and there should be two switches and a lever.”

She waited for a conformation.

“Alright, they got it. What now?” asked Ava.

“They need to flip the switch farthest to the right and then pull the lever all the way down… I think.”

Sara and John did as instructed and Ava spoke through the walkie-talkie once more “Okay, they did it.”

“Well, that should work.”

Everyone stood in silence, holding their breath waiting for the lights to come back on.

Just as Sara was about to throw in the towel, the lights powered by the ship's backup generator flickered.

And then they flickered again.

Then they flickered once more before turning on fully and illuminating the Waverider.

Everyone breathed a mutual sigh of relief before Nate spoke to the group. 

“Okay, we have light in the library, how's everyone else doing?”

There were scattered replies from the rest of the legends, all of which were conformations that everything was running smoothly… well, as smoothly as things could be running. After all, they were trapped in separate sections of the Waverider with no way of getting out.

___________________________

Once Ava had gotten over the initial shock of the lockdown, she realized how cold she had gotten. She also realized that all she was wearing was jean shorts and a bra. 

She grabbed her formerly white V-neck from the ground and put it on in an attempt to cover herself, though she looked like she was the victim of a murder… or a tie-dye adventure gone wrong.

Sara was the one to break the awkward silence that had fallen over the room and ask the question that was on everyone's mind.

“How long were you here?” she asked, turning to John.

“I slipped in right before the outage, but by the redness on both of your faces I must be glad I didn't rush in a second sooner.”

Sara accepted his answer and the room was quiet again as Ava let out a barely audible “Of all the people I could have been locked in a room with…”

“Don’t flatter yourself, pet. I’m not too thrilled about our current rooming situation, either.” the demonologist pointed out.

Sara decided to intervene early in order to prevent herself from ending up caught in the middle of an argument between two of the most stubborn people she knew.

“I think what Ava means to say is that the two of us were… in the middle of something before all this and we could be having some much needed alone time if it weren’t for this unfortunate… lock-in.”

“You two can go about and do whatever, I'm not watching.” he replied.

Sara and Ava shot Constantine looks with a mixture of annoyance, disgust, and shock, but he just shrugged.

“Nothing I haven't seen before.” he said casually, lighting a cigarette while he spoke.

____________________________

“What do you want to do?” asked Zari, picking up a balloon and lightly tossing it from hand to hand.

Nate just shrugged. He was laying on the couch in the library, having returned to his state of mopey-ness.

Zari sighed “Look dude, we could be in here for hours and I refuse to just sit here and watch you be depressed. I'm pretty sure there's a stash of discontinued breakfast cereals, so if you get up, I can help you drown your sorrows in Urkle-O’s.”

Nate turned to look at Zari who was still lightly tossing a balloon “I'm sorry but it's not like I can just get up and eat sugary cereals and pretend I'm okay. I just watched the love of my life walk away from me to have someone else's kid. Do you know how much that fucking hurts?”

The water balloon in Zari’s hands burst open and she took a deep, calming, breath.

“Shit, sorry I. must have cut it with my nail.” she said, unsure whether she was trying to convince Nate or herself.

______________________________

“Well fellas, looks like we're in it for the long haul.” said Ray.

“Yes! Bro room!” Wally announced eagerly, reaching up to high-five Ray, who gladly returned the gesture.

Mick just let out a groan in response. “More like the ladies’ lounge…” he muttered.

“I'm electing to ignore that statement for the sake of a good game of hangman!” said Ray, getting up from his stool and erasing the transparent dry erase board.

“Mick, do you want to go first?” Ray asked, offering him the marker.

“You know what, maybe I will.” he said, getting up and drawing fifteen blanks on the board.

“A!” guessed Wally.

Mick thought for a moment before editing the board

_ _ _ _   _ _ _ A _ _ _ _ _

“E.” Ray guessed, a disappointed look casting his face when Mick added ‘E’ to the box of used letters.

“R.” said Wally.

Mick edited the board once more.

_ _ _ _   _ _ _ A _ R _ _ _

The game persisted for another three minutes or so, both Ray and Wally earning points as letters were guessed.

By the end, there were only a few blanks left.

S H _ T   _ P   H A I R C _ T

The two men stared blankly at the board for a moment before Wally shot up “Solve for 500!” 

“This isn't a game show, bud.” said Ray, but the speedster continued.

“What is… shut up haircut!?”

Mick filled in the remaining blanks before sarcastically bowing and walking pack to where he had stationed himself on the floor.

“You know, maybe hangman isn't the game for us.” said Ray, getting up to erase the board.

“I wonder if everyone else is as close to killing each other as us.” mused Wally, spinning around in his chair.

______________________________

“We're all going to get lung cancer, if you insist on smoking in here can you at _least_  do it in the corner?” asked Ava, already starting to lose her limited amount of patience.

“You're almost as bad as that blasted AI of yours.” said John before abiding and walking over to a corner. 

Ava started massaging her temples in an attempt to fend off her oncoming headache and Sara walked over to her.

“This kind of sucks, I know,” she said, taking Ava's hands and softly kissing them “but I'm here and it's going to be fine.” 

Ava nodded, the tension in her body evaporating as Sara moved to place a trail of light kisses from Ava's collarbone down to her shoulder.

Comforting, but nothing too scandalous.

A moment later, Sara paused abruptly and looked over to where Constantine was smoking in the corner.

“Wait, repeat what you just said.”

John looked over, a puzzled look on his face “Pardon?”

“I need you to repeat what you just said to Ava.” explained Sara, the gears inside her head turning.

“You're almost as bad as that blasted AI of yours?”

“That blasted AI of ours.” Sara repeated “Gideon?” she called out.

There was no response.

“Gideon?!” tried Ava.

Still, nothing.

Sara picked up the walkie-talkie from where she had discarded it earlier.

“Guys, have any of you tried calling Gideon?”

It seemed as if the rest of the Legends had the same lightbulb moment that Sara did because the only thing she could hear from the other rooms was her team calling for the AI just as she had moments ago.

“Nothing.” said Wally.

Nate sighed “Same here, nothing.” 

“How is that possible? Did someone turn her off?”

Not even a second after the words escaped her mouth, Sara had a flashback to a half an hour earlier and she felt her soul leave her body.

But before she could retract her question, Zari started talking.

“Shit, sorry. I turned her off a few hours ago because she kept asking about my… project and she was trying to psychologically analyze me.”

Sara didn't know whether she should be angered or relieved by the confession, but before she could react, Ray took the stage.

“No, it's my fault. Earlier today I was working on something and Gideon kept warning me about consequences and stuff. You know, the usual.”

This time Sara _did_  question her teammate “What were you working on?”

“Just a communications thingy.” he replied, and before Sara could interrogate him any further, Constantine grabbed the walkie-talkie.

“Come to think of it, I may have turned her off for a few minutes for refusing to let me have a light.”

“Great, so Gideon was turned off multiple times today by.multiple people.” Said Sara, trying to wrap her head around how the hell this happened.

The legends were silent for a second or two before Wally spoke up “She's going to be piiiiiiiiiised.”

________________________________

“Well, if Gideon's dead our only hope for escape is being boarded by time pirates.” Zari joked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Nate merely nodded in response.

“Maybe we could talk about it.” offered Zari “Emotions are the worst and I hate talking about feelings, but at this point I just need someone to talk to.”

“Thanks, Z, but you wouldn't get it.”

“You wanna bet?”

Nate sat up “I guess I'm just trying to come to terms with the fact that she's never coming back.”

An unexpected weight fell onto Zari and it felt like she had been punched in the stomach, but she was only able to nod.

“I was in love with her for a year. We lived together in an apartment with an unfinished IKEA shelf and the I had her ripped away from me and she's just going to fall in love with someone else. After everything we went through.”

Zari swallowed hard “I get it.”

“You can't. I can't describe how much it hurt for me to just walk away and leave her there. It was like somebody put a weight in my chest and then punched me in the stomach.”

“I get it.” Zari repeated, more firmly this time.

“How can you get it? Thanks for trying to help me talk about this, you're amazing friend, but you don't know how shitty it feels to have the love of your life leave forever and be with someone else on top of all that.”

“I know how shitty it feels because I've been feeling it for the past two weeks!” snapped Zari.

“What do you mean?” asked Nate.

Zari stood up from where she was sitting “I mean I was in love with her too, you dumbass!”

________________________________

“Hey Mick, do you want to play another game or something?” Asked Wally who was trying to fight his boredom by laying on the floor and poking varous water balloons.

“Not a chance, kid.” he said, intently listening in on his teammates’ conversations through the walkie-talkie “This is better than my soaps.”

“You watch soap operas?” asked Ray, looking up from what he was working on.

Mick looked at him and replied in a deadpan voice “Yes.”

Ray got back to tinkering with his device and Wally stood up to see what he was doing.

“Is this the thing Gideon was trying to yell at you about?”

“Oh, uh, yeah.” said Ray, moving a few things around.

“Wait a second, this isn’t a video chat, it’s a hack.” said Wally, looking at one of the computer monitors.

The scientist chuckled nervously “What gives you that impression?”

“Dude, there’s an open file on your computer titled ‘Time Bureau Video Chat Hack’.” 

Ray silently cursed his own organization.

“Why are you trying to hack the Bureau’s security?” Asked Wally, cautiously.

Ray sighed “It’s Nora, I’m trying to find a way to get in touch with her.”

“Are you trying to break her out of time-jail?”

“No. Well, not exactly. I just want to check in on her and make sure she’s not doing anything that could screw her over.”

“How could she do anything like that, though? It’s not like she has a… time stone…”

Wally trailed off when he saw a look of guilt cross Ray’s face.

“Ray, buddy, tell me you didn’t give Nora Darhk a time stone.”

When Ray was silent, Wally continued.

“Why the hell would you do that!”

“Because, she may have done some bad things but she’s a good person, I know she is, and with training or counseling or  _something_  she could actually be an asset to this team. She’s redeemable, Wally.”

“You have a crush on her.” Said Wally. It was more of a statement than a question. A question the speedster found his answer to when Ray fell silent again.

____________________________________________

  
“How long have we been stuck in here?” Asked Constantine,

“About seven minutes longer than when you last asked.” replied Ava.

The trio was sitting in a circle, John and Sara were cross-legged and Ava’s head was in Sara’s lap while the captain stroked her hair,

“Do you have a timer on that fancy wristwatch of yours?” he asked.

“You mean my time courier? I took that off before I came in here because I had a different idea as to where I was going to be right now,”

Sara laughed “Damn right you did.”

Constantine reached over to a water “balloon” and examined it.

“Sara, is this a condom filled with Pepsi?”

“I ran out of balloons!”   
  
____________________________

Nate was quiet for a minute and his face went completely pale. Zari was ready to crawl into a hole and die when he started talking. 

“Oh man- I- Wow. I’m sorry I didn’t-”

“It’s fine. You had no way of knowing, just forget I said anything, it’s fine.”

“No, it’s not. I was acting like a dick and I have been for weeks. You’re doing alright so there’s no reason for me to just sit here and think about Amaya.”

Zari let out a laugh “Doing alright? What do you think I’ve been in here doing?” 

She opened her laptop and opened a few notebooks on the desk to reveal all the research she had been doing.

“What is this?” asked Nate, curiously picking up a sheet of paper labeled ‘Possible Loopholes’.

“What does it look like? I’ve been trying to find a loophole around this for weeks.” she tried to ignore the tear that fell out of the corner of here eye.

“And?” asked Nate, a look of desperate hope in his eyes.

Zari shrugged “I haven’t found anything yet.” 

Nate turned away and rubbed his eyes. “And what if you did?”

“I don’t know, Nate. She made her choice because she’s selfless and strong and fucking _perfect_ , so I don’t even know what I’d do if I found one.” The tears were abundant now, each one falling quicker than the last.

Instead of trying to maintain an emotionless facade or continue the conversation, Nate turned to Zari and wrapped her into a hug, just as the two broke down.

________________________________________

As the boys had fallen back into their own methods of keeping busy, the room was quiet again.

That is, until Wally started talking… again.

“I support it.”

“Support what?” asked Ray.

“I’ve been thinking about it and I know you don’t need my approval, but I support you trying to help Nora. That’s pretty cool of you.”

“Thanks, man.”

“So… when’s the wedding?” Wally teased, earning him a mayo-balloon to the leg.

________________________________

Nate and Zari had recovered from their mutual breakdown and were now sitting across from each other on the floor.

“How long?” asked Nate.

“What?”

“How long were you in love with her. You don’t have to answer, but-”

“Three months.”

Nate nodded “I’m sorry.”

“You don;t have to apologize, it’s cool.”

“I know, but I’m sorry. I really had no idea, and you two were literally soulmates. If I had known I would have-”

“No. I wouldn’t have wanted you to do anything. She loved _you_. You made her happy and that’s all I could ever want, right?”

Nate nodded “Yeah, I guess so.”

__________________________________

Ava, Sara, and John were asleep on the floor when Gary portaled through.

“Captain Lance? Director Sharpe? Conny?!” He yelled.

He started nervously pacing, hesitant to wake any of them up, knowing full well that they could all kill him if startled.

Sara slowly opened her eyes and was elated when she saw Gary standing before her. Well, more specifically, she was elated to see Gary’s working /Time Courier./

“Aves, wake up, Gary’s here.”

“Tell him to go home.” she mumbled before opening her eyes and remembering everything that had happened the day before.

When Ava stood up, Gary took one look at the fake blood her shirt was covered in and started to panic “Oh no, what happened? Was I too late? Did you get _stabbed?”_

“Long story, mate.” Said Constantine, standing up to join the two women. “The important part is, you need to get Zed outta the library and into the engine room to fix the ship up.”

“Zed?” asked Ava.

“Computer whiz, dark hair, flannel… ring any bells?”

“You mean Z? As in Zari?” corrected Sara.

“That’s the one.”

___________________________

Much like Gary’s last trip onto the Waverider, Zari and Nate were asleep when he entered the library.

“Zari?” he stage-whispered “Gideon needs you, wake up.”

The hacker stood up groggily and did a double-take when she saw Gary.

“What the-”

“Sara needs you to fix Gideon.”

___________________________

20 minutes, two bowls of "Urkle O’s", and a box of tools later, Zari had managed to get Gideon back up and running, opening the doors and setting everyone free.

Gideon had quite the angry rant to give the Legends, but they were all just satisfied to be able to roam free again.

Soon enough, everyone had gathered back on the bridge, trying to figure out what the hell they were supposed to do now.

“Okay, so I think after all that, we can agree to never, _ever_ , have another water fight on the ship, we’ve all gotten to know each other uncomfortably well, and Gary wins the balloon war because he prevented us all from dying a slow and painful death.”

There was some scattered applause as Gary smiled.

“Secondly, everyone gets a day off. And by everyone, I mean Ava and Gary.” she continued.

Ava was about to protest about how she couldn’t just take a day off, but arguing was pointless and she could definitely use a day off.

“I tried really hard to get you guys out of your own heads nut as you can see, everything went to shit, so for that I’m sorry.” said Sara.

“It’s okay, we needed something like this.” answered Ray.

“Even if we did all end up trapped on the Waverider.” Nate continued.

“Cool. Okay, that’s all.” Said Sara, dismissing the Legends.

On the way out from the team meeting, Wally caught up with Ray.

“You should tell Sara about the thing.”

“It’s just a prototype.” explained Ray “It can’t even do anything yet.”

“I know, but you should still tell her about it. She’d support you if you made a good enough case as to why you think Nora’s redeemable.”

Rat stood there silently for a few moments, deep in thought.

“Okay. I’ll tell her.”

He wand Wally shared a fist bump before walking down opposite ends of the hallway to their quarters.

______________________________

Nate ran down to the galley where Zari was filling up a bottle of water.

“Hey.” he said.

“Hi.”

“I know we’re not feeling the exact same way, but it’s pretty damn close which sucks, so do you want to eat an entire box of glazed donuts and watch shitty Hallmark movies until we feel better?”

Zari exhaled and it seemed like some of the pain was starting to go away.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

____________________________

After dismissing her team (and Gary who had gone off to join Constantine in a game of ‘Demons, Dungeons, and Dargons’, whatever the hell that was), Sara turned around to face Ava.

“It’s been roughly thirty-seven days and 3 hours since I last had the pleasure of taking you to bed, Director.” said Sara, wrapping her arms around Ava and tracing patterns with her fingers on the small strip of exposed skin where Ava’s shirt and jean shorts didn’t quite connect.

“Far too long, if I do say so myself.” she leaned down to kiss Sara just as she had earlier at the Bureau, and then after that in the engine room.

“How long do you think it’ll take us to shatter that record?” Sara asked, pulling away to grab Ava’s hand and lead her back to her room.

Before Ava could reply, Gideon chimed in from above “I must request that whatever… activities the two of you are about to partake in are done outside of the engine room?”

“Don;t worry Gideon, this time it’s going to be special” Sara said, talking more to Ava than she was to the AI.

(And it was. Well, as special as it could be with the Legends wreaking havoc around every corner and both women covered in assorted condiments)

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I agree with Zari that ketchup should be stored at room temperature, just saying.


End file.
